<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flowy Dress by Dream_Strike</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198226">Flowy Dress</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Strike/pseuds/Dream_Strike'>Dream_Strike</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Sons (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossdressing, First Kiss, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Verse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:13:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Strike/pseuds/Dream_Strike</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Damian likes to wear Dresses, but noone knows, well except for Alfred and Morgan</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Morgan Stark &amp; Damian Wayne, Robin/Superboy (DCU)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flowy Dress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heya, it's my first time writing something, I hope you like it, if not i hope tyou're not cruel at the comments.<br/>Anyway this an Au world where Jon never left, Morgan is present because I wanted to give a extravagant rich friend and of course omega verse because I like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian had secret - not like a <em>murder</em> or something like that, he just didn’t want people to know about it, he felt ashamed just of the thought of it, and still he kept doing it, because he couldn’t help himself when he saw himself in the mirror. A full-length green silk dress,  the way the close fitting top embraced his torso with a halter neck tied in a bow around his neck and his back was left bare, while the skirt was in A-shape had cut in the left side up to his hips, so when he walked you could see his leg and his silver stilettos.</p><p>“Give a turn” he turn and heard the camera clicking “Oh Dami, you look divine” his cheeks tinted red and he bit his lip.</p><p>Behind the camera was fifteen years old Morgan Stark, her attire was more casual than his with a wide neck –off shoulder long sleeve pink shirt and a pair of thigh jeans, her long wavy hair was tied into a ponytail. Her blue eyes gleamed as she kept taking photos from different angles. She was the only one besides Pennyworth who knew about it, primarily because she was the reason he had discovered his love for wearing dresses.</p><p>It had started when he was ten and forced to spent time with by the time nine years old Morgan, they were both bored out their minds at the Gala while their parents were mingling, he was sitting checking his phone while Morgan had set her mind into getting her navy blue princess style dress flow while she spun like a maniac.</p><p>“Could you stop? You’re making me dizzy” he had barked when he got tired of seeing the girl spinning again and again, the girl had stopped, she stumbled as she tried to look at Damian eyes with clear disapproval  “Why? I am the one spinning not you”</p><p>“Tt, you’re going to make yourself sick Stark and the least I want to do is watch do the ridicule of vomiting”</p><p>“Uh-uh” she shook her head “I took ballet classes, I don’t get dizzy”</p><p>“You just stumble” he responded looking her and she frowned her lips.</p><p>“I’m bored”</p><p>“So am I”</p><p>“Making my dress flow is fun”</p><p>“You’re simple minded”</p><p>“Nope” she popped the P “You just don’t get it” he clicked his tongue “You don’t know how it feels, I mean I could try to explain you but you have never wear a dress”</p><p>“I am a boy, and frankly this conversation is uninteresting”</p><p>“SO? You’re a boy but we’re a both omegas, your body resembles more of girl than a boy”</p><p>“Still a boy, boys don’t wear dresses”</p><p>“Are you sure about that?”</p><p>He had been really bored, so when Morgan had the preposterous idea to get into a room in the hotel, so he could understand why turning and making your dress flow was really entertaining, he found himself admiring himself in the mirror while Morgan was spread in the bed wearing his tuxedo, she complemented him, and he felt in cloud nine. They spent the rest of the gala in the room talking, and turned and felt the rush of enjoyment it provoke him making the dress flow “See, it is fun” the girl had said from the bed.</p><p>Since that night, he had felt like he wanted to try into different dresses, but he felt ashamed to ask his Father to buy him a dress so he could try it on, and it wasn’t like he wanted to wear a dress all the time, he wanted to wear one and admire himself in the mirror because it had made him felt good, but he didn’t know if he wanted to wear girl’s clothes.</p><p>Six months later when he had visited the Stark residence, Morgan had taken him into a tour, while their brother entangled into a Mario Kart Match and their parents discussed business, they ended up in her room and both were having a good time talking about their latest book readings, when he had subtly suggested he wanted to try into another clothes, the girls eyes gleamed with excitement, she made him try into different girly outfits, but any of them make them feel happy until she made him try into a knee-length a-shaped Barbie pink dress.</p><p>It had become their secret, he would go into her house and try on different dresses, Morgan’s parents had seen the influx in dresses bought by their daughter, but neither said anything, Tony because he loved to see her princess in dresses and Steve couldn’t say no to her. Morgan was happy to help Damian with his dress fantasy, and it had lasted until he was twelve, and he no longer fitted in Morgan dresses, but it didn’t stop them</p><p>Alfred had discovered his secret when he was twelve, Damian had bought his first dress, is had been a simple baby blue printed with white daisies apron dress, he was wearing it while face timing Morgan who was telling him he had chosen the wrong size – the dress was too loose on the waist- when he realized that behind Alfred was standing with a cup of jasmine tea and a veggie sandwich on a silver tray. The butler had sworn secrecy, and the next day took the dress to adjust it, Damian felt understood and calm. He had found a provider of dresses, Alfred would buy him different styles and when the occasion arrived, Alfred bought him his first pair of high heels.</p><p>Now as a fifteen years old, Damian had a secret vault full of dresses and high heels that complimented all of them, and he had congratulated himself from hiding his secret from the rest of his family, Morgan visited sporadically to take pictures of him in his new acquisitions, and they would an upload into a virtual album, that was highly encrypted, he sometimes thanked that his friend was an skilled hacker.</p><p>“I think is enough for today” he said looking one more time to himself at the mirror, the girl nodded and hurried herself to help Damian to undress himself “You know Dami, I think we should try to make a photo session outside” she said while hanging the dress and putting it on the bed, he was bending to unfasten his heels so he could not see her face, she knew Damian apprehensive of every else from knowing, but she believed Damian looked gorgeous in dresses.</p><p>“No” he responded and he heard her sigh, when his feet where free of stilettos he stood straight gave her and apologetic look “I bought a strawberry dress, do you want to tried it on?” he offered and she nodded.</p><p>She passed him the green dress and he got inside his closet and then into his vault and started to look for the strawberry dress that was in, he guessed that Morgan was undressing, they had seen themselves in underwear so many times, that they no longer felt uncomfortable in front of each other, they weren’t attracted to each other, they both were omegas and sadly attracted to alphas, he had heard Morgan cried over stupid underserving alphas and she had saw him pin over an very oblivious Jon. When he got out of the closet, she was waiting on her underwear, he was handing her the dress when he heard a commotion outside</p><p>“Young Sir, Master Damian is indispose” he heard the butler said when his door bolted open, it had been locked, and in front of him was Jon, this definitely didn’t looked innocent,  petrified as Jon looked at him and flushed “I-I- so-so” he was stuttering and Damian felt like he could die of embarrassment right there.</p><p>“Close the fucking door farm boy!” Morgan said and Jon has quickly obeyed.</p><p>When the door closed, Morgan started dressing quickly “For fuck’s sake teach him so manners, will you?” she said while he went inside of the closet to get the dress hide and to get himself clothes.</p><p>“I’m not his mother”</p><p>“Yeah, anyways I am leaving!” He heard the door open and close, and he got dress into a green tank top and black sweatpants, he didn’t want to explain why he was in underwear with Morgan also in her underwear to Jon, when he calmed himself and opened his door Jon was still there with his face staring at the floor like his life depended on it, Alfred was next to him with an indifferent look in his face.</p><p>“Is alright Alfred, you can leave us” Alfred nodded “Would you like some beverage?” he offered</p><p>“No, we are fine” when Alfred left, Jon looked up and Damian signalled with his face to get in the room.</p><p>“I am sorry Damian”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter you had seen me in my underwear, however Morgan has a point, you should know before opening doors”</p><p>“I know, I got carry away, I bought a new game and I wanted to play with you” he explained, sometimes Damian wondered if Jon could hear how immature he sounded as a seventeen years old. Sometimes he wondered all those years he lost in other earth hadn’t help him to mature, it didn’t help that Damian usually gave in into whatever Jon wanted to do.</p><p>“Fine, my console is in the cinema room” Jon felt like an idiot, he was absolutely sorry, he should have suspected was going on when Alfred had very politely told him that Damian was busy, yeah busy with girl in his bedroom, Jon wasn’t an idiot, he knew that Damian had a weird relationship with Morgan, it didn’t matter that they both were omegas, he wasn’t against that type of relationship, but he couldn’t stop the pang of hurt he felt every time he saw them together and today he had to open his door to find them in their underwear he felt sick and apparently Damian was not going to give him an explanation.</p><p>Jon wondered if Damian trusted him, he wanted to tell him, that he was ok with his sexual orientation, that he didn’t need it to hide it form him, he was his friend – He wanted to be something more, but it wasn’t possible so he was fine with being just friends – and he was going to support him no matter what. That he could hear him if ever felt hurt while Morgan pretended to date a horde of Alphas, damn that cheeky spoilt girl. He was sure that if given the opportunity he could make Damian happier than her. He sometimes wished he hadn’t presented as an alpha, his crush with Damian had lasted far more than anyone expected, not even after expending six years on the other earth had made him forget of Damian and his divine scent.</p><p>“Jonathan, earth to Jonathan!” Damian said flicking hand in front of his eyes.</p><p>“Lost in a thought, sorry, what were you saying?” Damian snorted.</p><p>“I didn’t think you could have profound thinking abilities” ugh, that hurt.</p><p>“Damian”</p><p>“Jon”</p><p>“I know you’re in a relationship with Morgan, I’m ok with it, you’re my best friend and it won’t change because you’re gay” He said, he was a horrible liar he didn´t want Damian to date anyone but him, he looked at Damian.</p><p>Damian was out of words, what on earth Jon was talking about “Jon” he said steady “I’m not dating Morgan”</p><p>“You don’t need to lie”</p><p>“I am no lying Jon”</p><p>“Dude, I know is taboo and shit, but I don’t judge you”</p><p>“Jon listen to me” He wanted to hit Jon in the face “I am NOT dating Morgan!”</p><p>“Are you saying you are just friends with benefits? Damian you deserve more than that”</p><p>“No!”</p><p>“Yes! You do, you deserve someone who isn’t afraid to be with you, someone who loves you” like I do was left unsaid</p><p>“Are you being obtuse on purpose?” He was losing his patience “I will clarify this one more time, I am not romantically interested in Morgan or any omega for the matter”</p><p>“Damian, I just found you on your underwear with her in your bedroom” Jon retorted</p><p>“It wasn’t like that”</p><p>“Then what the fuck was that?” Damian had his palms on his face, he was getting rile up and he needed to stay calm “Damian if you’re not ready to get out of the closet…”</p><p>“I was giving her a dress to try on!” he snapped.</p><p>“Damian, I am not an idiot”</p><p>“Fuck you Jonathan” he took him by his hand and proceeded to guide him in his closet, he went were the wall and pressed until this one got open and in front of him were his full dress collection, they were all organised by style, there they were.  Jon had never seen never so many dresses in his life, Damian had a closet full of dresses, Rao, Damian had a closet full of dresses and turn to see Damian’s face, he looked ashamed and his cheeks were bright red.  He had never seen Damian so vulnerable and he understand Damian is trusting him with one of his biggest secrets.</p><p>“All these are yours?” Damian nodded and he bit his lip while crossed his arm, he had been rash to bring Jon there, he started to feel judge as Jon started to scan every centimetre of the hidden room “What do you do with all of them?”</p><p>“I tried them on” Jon couldn´t contain his laughed, of course he expected that answer, but this also meant that Damian was telling the truth about Morgan, he looked again to Damian, he knew he had made a mistake.</p><p>“How dare to make fun of me?” He sneer as he took Jon by the collar. It was quite comical situation as Damian was a few inches shorter than Jon.</p><p>“No, Rao, Dami I’d never” Jon said and hold Damian’s hand “I never, not in my wildest dreams you could like dresses, but I am glad because that mean you’re not in love with Morgan” he said truthfully</p><p>“I don’t even understand where you got that idea”</p><p>“Jeez, I don’t know Damian, may be because every time you talk to her you’re in a good mood, you even cancel plans to be with her”</p><p>“She is the only one who knows besides Pennyworth, she designs dresses for me” he explained.</p><p>“Would you try one for me?” Damian nodded doubtfully “Can I choose?”  He didn’t wait for Damian’s answer before he super speeded through all the dresses until he found a simple black pattern bodycon, he handed it to Damian.</p><p>“Wait outside” he complied and he waited until Damian got out wearing the dress, the dress hug into Damian figure so well, it was like the dress was made for him, Damian looked insecure as he look in his eyes.</p><p>“Damian, you look gorgeous” he found himself saying, Damian bit his lip as he tried not to blush more than he already was.</p><p>“You don’t have to lie Kent”</p><p>“I don’t” In his eyes Damian looked better than ever, he got closed as his heartbeat got faster, he took Damian´s hand and looked in to his green eyes “You look beyond beautiful” he heard Damian´s heartbeat spiking and slightly look into his lips, as he got closer to his face, he wanted to give him space to avoid him.</p><p>When their lips finally connected he felt like he could do anything, they kissed slowly until they find their rhythm as he hold Damian by the hips and Damian wraps his arms around his neck, they brake the kiss and Jon avoid smiling.</p><p>“Does this mean you like me?” he asked jokingly, Damian snorted and rolled his eyes, but he kissed him again.</p><p>“Does that answer your question?” Jon could smile more brightly as he nodded</p><p>“Would you model all those dresses for me?”</p><p>“It would take forever” Damian responded “but I can show you the photo album”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>